A Nightmare on Dalmatian Street
A Nightmare on Dalmatian Street is an upcoming season 3 episode and it's 18th episode overall. As Dylan sleeps after losing to Dolly in a gambling many times the night before, he keeps having nightmares until the appearance of a baku and his friend. Plot The episode begins on a sunny morning at Camden Town. The dalmatian family is waking up, but but Dylan isn’t. Dolly possibly thinks that he was up all night. She tries to wake him up, but nothing seems to work so far. In Dylan’s dreams, Dylan is running through a sticky lake in what appears to be a low-rent section of the Yellow Submarine universe. He was rescued by Spike the Doberman, who asks them to be in a punk club. He doesn’t particularly want to join the club, but the panther insists, since he did save him from “The Sticky Hell”. He soon lose his collar, literally, and mutters in their sleep about it, which Dolly interprets about if she should use the World Wide Woof to wake them up. Despite Dolly’s comment about being with Dylan in their dreams, the Dylan returns to his home that he shares with his love-interest Summer. (Dylan seems surprisingly buff, by the way.) Even though he debts are due that day, Summer is good cheer, having made Dylan rice porridge. He is unable to eat it, though, because the roof breaks away to reveal the debt collector, Bessie riding on a goofy-looking version of a Chinese dragon that will be familiar to anyone who’s watched Dragon Ball. She snare Summer with a fishhook and announces he’ll take her as payment for their debts, and overcomes her with their looks. The De-Vils are not pleased when Dylan, Dolly, Doug, Delilah and the parents curses them out as a thief and liar. While in the real world, Roxy uses the World Wide Woof to sent a message about the dalmatian family still sleeping. In the dream, the dragon flies away, but older dalmatians pursuit their bicycle (in the sky). The dalmatians are about to catch up when a giant fork winds the dragon up like a noodle. The 97 younger puppies start falling down. It’s being wielded by a giant tapir, who eats the dragon and then eating the grandparents, while a strange clown riding on his head encourages him to eat up. They shrink to normal size, and the clown introduces himself as Dream-Junky, and the tapir as his Baku. (Baku refers to a class of creatures, but Dream-Junky may be using it as a name as well, or it might just be translator confusion.) Dream-Junky asks them to have another nightmare, since the Baku gets hungry quickly, but family insists that they owe him a good dream in exchange. Dream-Junky confers with the Baku, and they agree to give the family a good dream in the form of a dream egg. The dreams all sound good at first but have bad endings (eating a mushroom and laughing to death, their owners winning the lottery and being hit by cars on the way to the bank). We see a series of Dream-Junky offering them dreams while being increasingly roughed up, until the family finally complains about the litany of nightmares and demands a harem. Hey presto, the family is in a harem full of the other dalmatian families from the past. Each of the family members call out for food and is brought some treats. They displeased by that but pleased to discover that the servant bringing it is Hunter De Vil. Hunter hears them talking about it and is finally pushed too far, bringing out the ancestral sword of the Mendou Clan (which was only available in Imperial Edition starters). The family responds to the challenge, but in their dreams, where they and Hunter are dueling with statues of a lucky cat and a tanuki. In real life, Hansel is trying to wake Dylan while in dreams Hunter tries and fails to draw the sword. The Dream-Family and Hunter’s duel is interrupted as the Baku charges in, first eating the scenery and then vacuuming up the entire dream. The famous and Dream-Junky berate it, and it runs away. Dream-Junky chases after it, saying there will be trouble if they don’t catch it before the family wakes. The dogs in Camden Town are doing their best and it starts raining in witch the dogs got the bodies of the family to go outside. Their eyes start opening and the dreamscape is suddenly flooded with light. There ensues an epic struggle between dogs in the waking world and dalmatians inside their own head. Dream-Junky and the Baku burst from the eyes of the dalmatian family into the real world. It stops raining when they got out. The dalmatians are freaked out and Dream-Junky wails that he can’t go back and begs the dogs for a job. Unfortunately, both the clown and the Baku got kicked out of Camden Town and are moved to the ocean as a storm is arriving. The episode ends with the two needing help as they are in the middle of the ocean and are currently in a storm. Trivia *The episode has a similar plot to the Urusei Yatsura episode Wake up to a Nightmare. Category:Dolly Episodes